pbtr_mercs_redavenger_skaarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magister League
The Magister League is an enigmatic group of travelling teachers, dedicated to teaching different schools of combat to the next generation of survivors. They reside in The Old Flame, a particularly large airship (though not as big as Forgemother Flagship), and float around somewhere above the Channel Desert at all times, teaching any who can reach them the art of war. Members Since being founded by Gabriel Kronus many years ago, the League have taken on a rather impressive retinue of warriors and teachers, including: * Bjorn Grimnar, incredibly skilled gunslinger who's taken to passing on his skills to the younger generation to ease his conscience from a past act (he refuses to say what it was) * Pauline Hooper, a highly skilled swordswoman, specifically in the use of large, two handed weapons such as broadswords and the like. She's taken to this life after seeing her grandchildren going their separate ways, leaving her to realise that she won't be fighting still for much longer herself, and the closest thing she can do is to train others to fight in her stead. * Mohan Devkota, hailing from a faraway land. Mohan learned from a young age how to handle himself, now he wants to impart those sixty-odd years of experience to a new region, after the group he was affiliated with were all wiped out a long time ago * Pom Ji-Hye, a dazzlingly talented motorcycle rider, she teaches somewhat differently from the others, often getting the ship to drop her and the trainee off where they can catch up later on, usually with vastly improved skills. She also occasionally helps Misha piloting the airship too. * Tomas Grenfell, master hand-to-hand combatant and pretty damn good cook, Tomas imparts teachings of what essentially amounts to deadly gymnastics to his pupils, rewarding them with immense acrobatic abilities and probably a few black eyes and such too. * Rita Clemes, she's the teacher for the more practical side of things. While the others might teach a wastelander or two the odd flashy move or specialised skill, Rita shows them simple, practical and reliable methods to not only fight and live but thrive in the wasteland. * Nicola Ropp, she specialises in hand-to-hand combat, just like Tomas does, leading to a close bond between the two. That's about where it ends though, as while Tomas has a flashy, acrobatic fighting style Nicola focuses more on classic punches and grapples, resulting in a style not dissimilar to kickboxing, albeit with a slightly different flair * Julian Nores, another blade specialist. Whereas Pauline uses large, two handed weapons, Julian focuses on their smaller cousin: the knife, or knives. Julian uses knives to demonstrate an up-close and personal combat style with a focus on getting as many hits as possible in as soon as possible. * Misha Khan usually isn't to be seen, as the actual day-to-day running of the airship is their top priority. Though in the rare case that Misha is spotted outside the pilot's cabin they can be persuaded to give a crash course in explosives and stealth, usually ending in Misha disappearing mid-demonstration to return to the cabin. * And the aforementioned Gabriel Kronus. He is a gun user, although he prefers large, unwieldy weaponry with a lot more firepower. He also takes care of the trainees, making sure their stay isn't too uncomfortable and ensuring that they're keeping in line as well. Category:Organisations Category:Magister League